Score
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: So, today was a very important day. I learned two things of considerable importance for my future. First one is that I don’t really suck at sports. I hadn’t been correctly motivated. Second one.... MelloxMatt Oneshot Shonen-ai. Adapted from "Gol" by mysel


Yeah it's me again. I'm really really really happy for the reviews and hits I received to my last english fiction. They made me so happy that I was like "hey look! I got 150 visitors in less than a week!!" with all my friends. I'm specially happy because there are people from many countries (though, no Japanese reader yet). I love you people!! Yaaaaay!! I'm on a Sugar high due to Queenofbookworms' slave-shinigami-made brownies

Soooooo here we goooo.

This fiction was originally written by ME in Spanish. Got it? MEEEEEEEE!!

Disclaimer: MEEEEE, wait, that's not what I'm supposed to say here.

Once again. Pretend you didn't read above

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is NOT MINE. It belongs to Ohba and Obata. And they're GOD.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai/boyxboy/ don't like, don't read. Swearing like hell. If you're pure and immaculate like an apple, (apples are pure and immaculate? I dunno) then don't read either.

Score

I totally suck at sports. And I mean SUCK AT SPORTS. When there was still no Light on Earth, I already sucked at sports. Why get tired running when I can blow up brain-eater zombies with just two fingers? I just find them pointless and boring.

Everyone knows I suck at sports. E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E. And so, no one ever wants me in their team. Except for some chocoholic, girl-like, evil guy, who, unfortunately, turns out to be captain of EVERY FUCKING TEAM. Basketball, football, soccer, tennis, badminton, volleyball, baseball. EVERY FUCKING SPORT ON EARTH. And he always asks… no wait, he doesn't ask, he always ORDERS me to be on his team. What's the point on it, I dunno. I mean, whenever we have sports class, Mello orders me to be on his team, no matter if I only go to a corner to kill brain-eater zombies.

But no matter how much I complain, how useless I am, Mello doesn't seem to understand that I HATE to be outside, that I don't give a damn on soccer, baseball and basketball, and that whenever I get to touch a ball it's because it hit me and broke my fucking glasses AGAIN.

Today it's soccer they're gonna play.

"Matt's in my team."

I don't know why, but Mello always chooses me first, before anyone else. It's not as if someone else is gonna ask for me, so I don't quite understand… sometimes I think he doesn't want me to feel miserable for being the last one. But again, everyone knows I HATE sports and that I don't care if I'm good or bad at them

"Matt? Again?! Mello, please!"

Yeah, as I said, everyone knows I suck at sports. And so it's the same as always, pleading for me not to be in the team. But Mello rarely changes his mind. Actually, he never does. So pleading, with Mello, is as pointless as sports themselves.

"You don't like it, you can leave. You're not absolutely necessary"

Same pleading, same answer. Turns out to be a bit boring some times.

So this is the part of the story in which I go to my own corner to kill brain-eater zombies. No need to tell Mello, he already knows I will and has never said a word against it. And it's pointless to ask him to be careful and try not to hit me with the ball; if I do, he'll try his best to break not only my glasses but my DS too. So I'd better get going, as always.

"Where in the name of hell do you think you're going, you moron?"

Fine. That's a new one. I mean… Mello is always ordering me around 'Matt, bring me chocolate', 'Matt, wash your dishes', 'Matt, clean up the room', 'Matt, break that window'. But there is this unique moment of everyday when he forgets about giving orders to me, and focuses on ordering all the others around. And that's when he's playing any sport. So he's like breaking the rules by calling me right now. Not that Mello actually cares too much about rules.

"Does it matter? I'm gonna kill zombies and avoid getting in your way"

"You're in MY team. And that means you're playing as everyone else"

Okay… that was weird.

"You know, as well as I do, that I'm more likely to quit smoking than to score a point"

Silence. I don't get this. We've been like this for at least 8 years, living under the same unwritten rules. And one of them is that Mello will not oblige Matt to play any sport. So, why this sudden change? I guess I'm never gonna get to fully understand Mello

"Too sad."

Right. Who's this person and what has he done to Mello? Mello had never said something like that. Mello is more like…

"You know, if you scored a point, I would've kissed you"

_The hell?!_

Yeah, there's something I never mentioned. I love Mello. Seriously. By the time the solar system was created, I was already in love with Mello. But that's not the problem. The problem is that, before I knew I was in love with Mello, Mello already knew it. But we had both pretended we didn't. That I didn't love Mello and that Mello didn't know I love him.

"You deaf? I said that if you score a point, I'll kiss you"

So, today was a very important day. I learned two things of considerable importance for my future.

First one is that I don't really suck at sports. I hadn't been correctly motivated.

Second one.

Mello is a really good kisser.

END

Yeah, that's it. A bit longer than in Spanish (like 300 more words) but I guess it's just fine.

I think this was a better translation than Hold my Hand, 'cuz it's more like an adaptation. It's easier for me to write like that

Reviews please!  
Remember, you find any mistake, you get Mello-shaped chocolates yaaaay!!


End file.
